


Reconnection

by koyoitsuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyoitsuki/pseuds/koyoitsuki
Summary: Trickstar is under the guidance of Undead to prepare for their rebellion against the student council. It has Mao thinking of his relationship to a certain upperclassman, and he finds himself in a dreamlike situation.----prompt: reimao cuddles!For the ESO 2019 Round 2 !!





	Reconnection

The sun spilled through the window, the sun already beginning to warm this early in this morning. There were soft chirps of birds and the distance sound of the train going back. Mao’s eyes fluttered open, blinking slowly as they began to focus on the room around him. The boy sighed softly, his green eyes fluttering shut once more, not really wanting to start his day. Lately he had been waking up earlier the last little while. With everything going on, working in the student council as well as helping Trickstar overthrow the student council he really had his work cut out for him. Not to mention he had his thoughts captured by a certain upperclassman…   
Speak of the devil, he saw his phone light up out of the corner of his eye. Rei’s name was over the message which read, ‘come by if you have time this morning’. He rolled onto his side and let a smile come onto his face. Yes, he was harbouring a huge crush on his best friend’s older brother. The vampire had been helping Trickstar with preparing to go against Akatsuki and now Fine, and with that old feelings were resurfacing. They had grown up together as well, Rei feeling like a family member to him. But now was different… It was a bit shameful almost, with how much Ritsu and him were in a rocky situation now. He couldn’t help it though, especially when behind the scenes Rei had been focusing on helping Mao the most. He didn’t think it meant anything special but… he wanted it to. The redhead sat up and brushed his bangs from his face. He supposed it was time to get ready and go, even though… it was way before time for school to start. Lately Rei had been calling him to the light music room before school begins for some extra lessons, since Mao was so busy. The boy got up from his bed, longing to go back but he had better things to go to at this point. Slowly but not too slow he did his morning routine, brushing his teeth and washing his face. Then he pinned his hair back in his usual style and made his way to put his uniform on. All the while his thoughts running around, wondering what he would face today. Though they always seemed to float back to a certain raven haired male…   
Ah he felt like a lovesick maiden, It was almost embarrassing.   
After grabbing a quick bite to eat Mao was out the door with all his notebooks and papers organized in his schoolbag. As he walked down the street to school, he sent a morning text to Ritsu to make sure the other would get up and eat properly. He would probably have to call later but that was for later. A sigh left his lips as he took in the morning air, his feet walking at a slightly quickened pace as he got to the latter half of his route to school. He was just eager to practice is all, not to see Rei or anything of the sorts. It was strictly professional.   
Or that’s what he thought.

Upon arriving in the light music club room, he didn’t see the other standing waiting there like he usually did. He looked around curiously as he stepped in, the door closing behind him. Only one of the curtains was opened, letting in just a strip of the morning sun.   
“Sakuma-senpai, are you here?” His voice called out over the peaceful room. By no surprise, there was a stir of movement from the coffin in the room. He took a few steps toward it to see the other laying there, looking sleepy and beautiful. His heart jumped as he met the red gaze of the other and felt a flush creep on his face. Averting his gaze he let out a sigh. “You’re still sleeping, why did you call me if you’re tired today?”  
“Isara-kun, why don’t you join? You look just as exhausted yourself… As your mentor I think it’s best for you to relax, so come on in and join me,” the others voice was smooth despite being sleep-ridden. Mao’s eyes widened as he watched the male moved overhuman sized space beside him. It didn’t seem like he’d take no for an answer either, with the way his eyes were looking at him. With a now defeated sigh, he walked to the coffin and kicked off his shoes. Was that proper? Respectful? It was sort of his home… He had no idea. It felt strange to be stepping into a coffin but soon enough he was laying down next to Rei. Their bodies had no choice but to press up against one another. His heart was racing too loud, he swore it was echoing off the walls of the coffin.   
“Are you sure about this Sakuma-senpai… I don’t want to intrude, I should go catch up on student council work anyways,” his voice was a bit shaky as he realized he had to abort. His useless teenaged brain was making his thoughts run wild and his whole head was spinning. It was embarrassing to be seen like this by Rei especially, him being the main cause. As he moved to wiggle himself out to freedom an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. A chuckle sounded by his ear as the other closed his eyes.  
“Not so fast, did I not just say this is what you needed? You hardly have anything to catch up, you work too hard young man. We have time before you have to be gone. So indulge this old man why don’t you…” The others voice got sleepier by the word. His cheeks burned as he felt how tense he was. Was it not obvious enough?! I have the biggest crush on you Sakuma-senpai! Stop toying with me!! He groaned a bit as he finally relaxed into the others arms, his head ending up laying on the other’s shoulder.  
“You are Ritsu really are siblings… I guess I have no choice,” he mumbled back and closed his own eyes. Despite being in a coffin it was surprisingly comfortable. He relaxed more and more, focusing on the embrace around him and the breath of the other. It was something he had thought about a lot, but now that it was happening he was trying to cherish it. They hadn’t been close like this since they were kids, it was almost unbelievable this was happening. Of course they both came to an unsaid agreement of not being as close when the siblings began to grow apart. Mao wanted to be there for Ritsu, caring about him so deeply and wanting to make sure he was okay. Rei had his own things to do, it was obvious and for the time being thee Mao couldn’t be there.  
He wasn’t sure what was happening now. Growing closer now, meeting so often and talking, as well as now moving towards the same goal. What was this even? Before he had enough time to go into thought about the other spoke.  
“Mao…” His voice was soft and was right next to his ear. Hearing the other say his first name so soft and sweet like that he couldn’t take it. He let out a shaky breath and buried his face in his neck, closing his eyes.   
“Rei… Why do you do this to me? You do realize I like you, right? We can’t…” His voice trailed off as hands slowly moved him back so green eyes met red. Rei looked soft, but knowing of the others thoughts. He moved a hand to his cheek and rubbed it over.  
“I’ve seen you working so hard… seen you become someone so stunning, Mao. Don’t you realise I feel the same… Even if right now it cannot become real… Allow us to have this moment, and have them grow more often… until we both have the courage..”   
Slowly their heads moved closer and their lips met in a gentle, meaningful kiss. Both showing their feelings through the action. Their hearts beat as one as they pulled back to smile at one another. The strip of sunlight illuminated around them and gave a gentle feeling to the room.   
“I’ll make time for this every morning… Rei-chan~” Mao’s voice was lighthearted and playful.   
A chuckle from the vampire as they settled into the comfortable cuddling position once more. “Now you call me as if we are childhood friends… how cute.”  
These moments were reserved for the two of them, until the bell rang signalling their time to part. Mao could only think of how badly he wanted it to continue.


End file.
